The Secret Games
by Leopardheart of Windclan
Summary: This story is after Mockingjay, so it contains spoilers. It is about a girl's struggle to find her best friends, who disappeared. But she might disappear herself... Rated T for safety, and I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy.
1. The Secret Games

**Hey guys! I know I usually write Warriors but everybody likes change right? ;)**

* * *

_**The Secret Games**_

It was twenty years after the assassination of President Coin, that another story came into play...

Malika ran through the woods, not a care in the world. She was meeting two of her best friends. Kai-Kai and Storm Cloud. The only problem is... They are wolves. Malika finds Kai-Kai and tackles her, causing them to tumble down a small hill. Storm Cloud chases them down. Malika bumps into another kid. _Oh joy. What is he doing here?_ She thought bitterly. Malika looks into the blue eyes of Katniss Mellark's son. "Why are you here?" She growled.

"Just looking at the woods, wondering why you like it here. It is filled with bugs, and no edible berries." He replied smoothly. Malika rolled her eyes.

"There are black berries and onions out here. Your just to uptight to look. Now I am leaving, with my wolves. Goodbye, Snooty." She sneered. As she walks away he grabs her arm. Her eyes blaze with anger.

"Wait, did you say wolves? Also, don't you remember my name?" He asked. Malika raked her brain for it. _I forgot his name? I forgot my enemy's name?_ He chuckles. "You don't remember do you? Well here is a hint. It starts with a B. Figure out th-" Malika cuts him off.

"It is Ben. Now let me go." She muttered and walked away.

* * *

Malika walks through District Twelve's main area. She felt something clinging to her back. "Star, what are you doing?" She laughed. Katniss's youngest child sits on her shoulders. Star cover's Malika's eyes.

"I was bored, but not anymore!" Star giggled. Malika lowers Star down. She looks just like Prim did, but younger. Star stared at Malika with big blue sad eyes. Malika shakes her head.

"No you silly. Go run along, I think your Mum wants you." Malika points to Katniss waving her hand to Star. Star waddles away. Malika trots into the newly rebuilt Hob. She stares at a mockingjay pendant. _That is what caused the uprisings._ She sighed inwardly and walked away. She bumps into Ben... Again. "Okay, your just following me aren't you?" She hissed.

"Nope, just getting something for Haymitch to drink. He goes crazy without his whiskey." Ben explains. Malika rolled her eyes at his explanation.

"Why can't he be sober? For poor Star's sake. I swear that man loves alcohol more than he does life." Malika remarked. Ben nods and walks away. Malika sighs of relief. She buys some groceries and trots back home. Brittian her younger brother is playing with his friends. Malika remembers playing with Katniss's middle daughter. She had disappeared, now Malika cannot even look at Katniss. It reminds her to much of Sara. Malika runs inside crying.

* * *

"Malika? Are you okay?" Asked her father. Malika shakes her head, and races away to her bedroom. She weeps into her hands. "Sara! Where are you?!" She wailed, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was a living nightmare for Malika. School had started again. She was a grade A student, but what would she do without Sara, or even Angel? Those two helped her out so much. Angel had disappeared two nights ago. Even worse, she had Trigonometry with Ben. When she walked in to the class, she gasped. Katniss was standing at the front. She had been crying, I could tell. But why was she here?

"Hello class. Today I will be telling you about the Hunger Games, and how tragic it was. How it affected life, and caused much sorrow. Now settle down in your seat, and listen about the 74th and 75th Hunger Games." Katniss explained. Malika felt like crying, she didn't care about the Hunger Games lecture. She saw Katniss, and immediately thought of Sara. Luckily, Ben wasn't in her history class. But he was in the next one. _How am I to survive this, without my two best friends?_ Her eyes weld with tears as she listens to the beginning of the story.

* * *

**How was it? Please review to tell me. :D**

**~Leopardy and Malika**


	2. What is happening?

**_Wolfy- Here is your update missy! :D_**

* * *

**_What is happening?_**

Malika finishes History class. She had almost cried twice, both times because of Sara. _Oh great. I get to see her brother. _She clenched her fist, and walked to Trigonometry. Ben waved to her, but he just glared icily at him. He just shrugged and started talking to another kid. _Am I the only freshman here? Just wonderful._ She sighed and sat at the back of the class. Angel, and Sara should have been in this class with her. But no, they had to disappear. Malika whimpered, her teacher walked in and he looked terrifying. Ben looked back at her, and mouthed. "Don't worry, he isn't mean." Malika glared at him again, and crossed her arms. "Can anyone tell me what 12x=10(6) is?" Her teacher asked. _This is going to be a long sixty-five minutes_. She almost growled. Mr. Stuart raised an eyebrow at her. Malika turned red of embarrassment.

"That would be x=5!" Malika shouted out. Then covers her mouth. Mr. Stuart's eyes widened in surprise.

"Why yes it is. Good job, er... What's your name?" Mr. Stuart answered.

"Malika Nactihal." She replied. Some students snickered at the mention of her last name. She shot them a deadly glare. They shut up quickly.

"Well, Ms. Nactihal. You were correct, and some students should be more mature." Mr. Stuart narrowed his eyes at them.

"Well, I thought that she did amazing for being a freshman." Ben said. Malika clenched her fists, and gave Ben a glare that could have been from Medusa.

** (Poor Ben. Just trying to be nice. XD)**

* * *

When Malika finally got home, she collapsed underneath the weight of her back pack. Brittian pointed at her and laughed. She grunted, and stood back up. Tossing her bag at Brittian she ran up stairs and jumped onto her bed. She took out her journal. '_August 23__rd__ Angel, and Sara still missing. I answered a trigonometry question right, and was humiliated by Ben. Man I hate that kid. Have a ton of homework. I just want Angel, and Sara back..._' She rights her signature in it and stuffs it under her bed. She starts working on her homework, when she noticed someone outside her window. Not a district twelve person. Definitely Capitol. The Capitol person waved to her, signaling her to come over there.

"I don't know..." She muttered out loud and stalked over to the person. When she got closer she noticed that the person was female. Malika relaxed and opened her window. _Wait my bedroom is on the second story... Eek!_ She is grabbed and quickly tied up. She has duct tape over her mouth, and is shoved into the back of a hearse. "Hilswp mhej!" Her cry of help comes out as mumbled letters. A scent floods her nostrils and she passes out.

* * *

A person opens the hearse and sunlight brightens the dark hearse. "Wyheirse aom Ih?" She mumbles and struggles in the ropes. Malika winces as the tape is ripped off.

"Kid, you are going to the Secret Games. The Capitol people missed the Hunger Games, so now we have created a secret way to have them." A man snickered.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked and bit the man's hand.

"Yeeoww!" He cries, he smacks her. Sending her flailing. Malika whimpered, and cowered underneath a tree. "Stupid brat! You better hope you are good enough to survive! Because there are no sponsors this time. Good luck." He hissed.

"Fine! Just untie me!" She snarled, shoving her wrists in his face. He unties them and shoves her into a room. "So much shoving." She growled, and turned around. _Why am I so cursed?_ She sighed inwardly and sat down. Ben. He just happened to be there also. "Are you my personal stalker?" She hissed, and glared. He was still bound and shook his head.

"Ih khnesw tuo mkuch." He mumbled. Malika raised an eyebrow.

"Knew to much? How would you know to much?" She questioned. Ben blinked, and looked at his wrists and ankles. "Oh, hang on." She untied him, smirking she ripped off the duct tape.

"Ow. I knew to much about their scheme. I heard some of them talking, and was caught. Now I am a tribute in the Secret Games." Ben muttered. Malika sighed, and paced back and forth. A person came in and grabbed her. She was strapped down, and cleansed.

"Hey! Leave me alone!" Malika snarled. One of the team looked at her with sympathy. Soon she was dressed like old tributes. They nudge her into a glass tube, she looks around panicked. That girl from the team looked so familiar to Malika. She gasped at the memory. It was one of her grade school teachers! Mrs. Williet! Malika pounded on the glass, she screamed but it just echoed around her. Her head was buzzing, and she felt dizzy. Suddenly, the thing she was standing on started moving upwards. "Ack!" She squeaked and covered her eyes at the glaring sun.

"MALIKA!" Shrieked a voice that sounded so familiar to her it could have been her own.

"SARA!" Malika screeched, her voice full of fear and joy. A countdown started, and Malika spots a bow and arrow. She kind of knew how to shoot, but she wasn't really good at that kind of stuff. What she wants is out of there. Malika readies herself to grab a back pack and sprint to the woods. Maybe there will be wolves out in the forest. The last five seconds sound, then one. The kids are off and grabbing anything in sight. Some of the kids are destroying each other and claiming the life of twelve year old kids. Malika grabs a back pack, and sprints away to the woods. Cannons sound, and scare Malika into running even faster. She tumbles over a stray root, and falls on her face. "Ow, that hurt." She grunted, then runs off. When she was far enough from the blood bath, she climbs up a tree.

Looking through her back pack, she finds useful things. She still needed a weapon, but that could wait. Malika was pretty good at sneaking around, she could also climb really well. She calculated about how high she should climb, then did so. _Wow, being good at math helps you a lot._ She shrugged. She heard crunching of leaves, and her eyes lit up in alarm. She peers down, and almost squeals. "Psst! Sara! It's me! Malika!" She called down to her friend quietly. Sara looked up at her and wound up the tree.

"Malika! Boy am I glad to see you." Sara sighed. Malika nodded, then a glint caught her eye.

"Sara move!" She shrieks and pushes Sara out of the way. Sara squeaks and clings onto the branch. Malika falls and hits another branch below them. An arrow stuck in her side, and blood was gushing out of the wound. She threw at the spot where it came, and then a cannon went off.

* * *

**I am leaving you in suspense until I get more reviews. ;D Review!**

**~Leopardy and Malika**


	3. HELP!

**Wolfy the loyal reviewer of mine :3- I managed to scrape the rest of my memory for this! I tried to update it when I started but I ish failure. 3:**

**YourBestie- HEEERRRREEEE''''SSSS YOOOUUUURRRR UPPPDDDAAATTTEEEE. ;D**

* * *

**HELP!**

Malika plummeted to the ground. Her body flailing limply, Sara could only scream of fear. Malika landed with a sickening thud. Sara quickly scaled down the tree. "Malika! Malika please! Malika! Wake up! Don't leave me here alone! Your my best friend forever!" Sara sobbed into Malika's jacket. A hand grabbed Sara, she shrieked and was dragged into the bushes. She bites the hand, and whirls around. Holding a knife in her hand she snarls at her captor. But what she saw startled her. It was her brother, Ben. He was holding a sword, and bleeding from a cut on his arm. He pointed to a body that lay next to Sara. "You... You killed him?" She squeaked. "But I thought Malika had..." She trailed off, starting to gasp for air. A moan from behind her snapped Sara out of her trance. "MALIKA!"

Ben pushed through the bushes and knelt beside, Malika. "Sara, get me some water. Soak it in moss, or dense leaves. Anything that will hold it." He ordered and started forging for the edible berries that Malika had hissed at him about. "Uh.. Blackberries was one right? Oh and... Raspberries? Or was it.. Onions! That was it! Onions!" He saw what he thought was blackberries, and dug up some onions. Malika stirred, and was immediately alert because of what was in his hands.

"NIGHTLOCK?" She roared, and slapped them out of his hand. "What were you thinking? Trying to poison me, Mellark's Boy?" She snarled, her eyes venomous. Sara, gasped at the scene she stayed out of it though. Ben started mumbling his eyes wide with fear. Malika saw the bow in the dead boy's hand. She grabbed it, and it was armed. She shakily rose to her feet, and pointed the arrow straight at Ben. Ben unsheathed his sword, and held it in his hands. Sara inhaled sharply, she took one step and a twig snapped underneath her foot. Malika swerved the bow right at Sara. Malika lowered the bow when she recognized Sara.

"Malika what were you thinking?" Sara snapped. Malika wobbled away.

"Your brother tried to poison me!" Malika retorted over her shoulder. Ben dropped his sword, an eye twitching.

"No he was trying to help you Malika! You are to proud, and stubborn to even get help!" Sara explained. Malika shot a rabbit that was nibbling on a small leafy plant. "Malika, listen to me! You are wounded and need help." Malika seemed to wince at the word. 'Help.' Sara sighed and built a small fire. Her mother had secretly taking her out for hunting lessons, but Sara failed at most of it. Especially shooting a bow. Malika had taken to it easily. Sara was good at making traps, and making fires. She also loved painting, she often got onto for painting on her arms. Malika skins the rabbit, and starts to roast it.

"Sara, where did that brother of yours go?" Malika snorted. Sara's eyes widen at the disappearance of her brother. Malika sat up suddenly. "Sara, grab your knife and run. We have company." Malika hissed at her and shoved her forward. _How can she hear them?_ That was all Sara had time to think of before she tumbled down a hill. She then lost her footing, and was soon hanging on a cliff. _Help. That word. Help, it is quite useless if you think about it. Such a overused word._ Sara hung tightly to the cliff edge. A crackle of leaves and twigs told her that she was alone in this forsaken place.

"Need help pipsqueak?" Snickered a gruff voice. _Help, there is that cursed word._ A foot crunched her left hand. Sara yelped in pain and her hand started to spasm. She looked up at her torturer. Sara winced at the rough face textures of the boy. He had to be seventeen, and he was ugly.

"Your a jerk, you know that?" She stuck her tongue out. Bad mistake on her part. The boy kicked dirt straight onto her tongue. "Ew!" She made another bad choice, and let go of the cliff to wipe her tongue free of dirt. _Oh dear lord, save me!_ Sara willed. Unfortunately for her... She kept tumbling down the cliff side, silt and gravel scraping every exposed piece of skin she had. Blood slowly leaked from the scrapes, Sara screamed in intense pain as she landed on her small back. She slowly started to realize what a good life she had lived. _No, Sara snap out of it! Quit thinking you are going to die!_ Her conscious was yelling at her.

Sara clutched a large rock and hauled herself back up. She had lived...for now..

~~~~~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~~~~~~

Malika fought mercilessly against the tall boys. Her green eyes blazing with malice, and with one swift swipe of her sword a boy fell. She felt Ben at her back also fighting. Soon reinforcements lope in, mutts. It always has to be mutts. Malika uses a rock to propel herself into a tree, climbing farther and farther away from the grotesque animals. Jabberjays mocked her parents voices, and an agonizing scream of her brother. Blocking them out, she watched the bloody battle beneath her, and shakes her head.

_Never allowed a time of peace, even now._ She thought, and her eyes widened in dismay. Tracker Jackers. Just her luck! Malika springs from the tree and barely manages to make it to the tree beside her. Nothing ever goes her way, nothing.

_The Capitol always wins, no matter what._


End file.
